1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a system and method for managing user token in a client device on a network.
2. Description of Related Art
A user token is generated by a web service provider, such as a social networking service (SNS) site, to verify whether a user is authorized to access a service provided by the web service provider. In a conventional manner, a client device stores the user token in a cookie in a local memory area of the client device. When the cache of cookies is cleaned up or deleted however, the user token will be lost.